


Making Christmas Bright

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Community: bestmates_xmas, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron host Christmas Dinner. With ALL the trimmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Christmas Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift in the LJ bestmates_xmas exchange in 2007 for domerupert who requested wet!Ron, jealous!Harry, dom!Ron, slight bondage, spanking, bottom!Harry on top, dirty talk.

"Harry, will you shift your lazy arse out here and HELP me with this damn thing?" Ron yelled toward the living room.

"Can't. Busy," came the grunted reply from Harry. Ron looked out into the living room. He found Harry sprawled out on the couch, deeply engaged in the awesomely coordinated task of scratching his balls and his eyebrow at the same time.

Ron took aim and lobbed the spoon he was holding at the back of Harry's head. He made a direct hit and did a celebratory dance as Harry rubbed the back of his head, glaring daggers at him.

"Harry, I need you to help me figure out this bloody turkey," Ron growled, brandishing a carving fork.

"Why don't you just Floo your mum. You know I'm terrible with things like that," Harry called lazily.

"That's the POINT of having everyone here. To show my mum that I…that WE can host Christmas dinner without fucking it up!" Ron cried, exasperated.

"Well then, Ginny." Harry replied, ducking behind the cover of one of the couch pillows.

"Ginny is still in her 'nothing with a face' phase. If you want to call her and get the half hour lecture about cruelty to turkeys, then go right ahead. But I’m not going to do it," Ron said, stalking across the room to tug at Harry's ankle.

"OK – Hermione," Harry called from his rapidly growing pillow fortress as he yanked his ankle away.

Ron chuckled. "You've got to be kidding Harry. You do remember The Flaming Parsnip Incident? It took six of us to put out the blaze. I don't think Charlie's eyebrows have ever fully recovered."

Harry chuckled. "Ah yes, The Flaming Parsnip Incident. Wasn't that the same year that the roast got stuck to the ceiling? I wonder if they ever found the counter-charm to that one. OK, so she's the only one we know who's worse at this cooking rubbish than us."

"And that is why you have to come out here. You're my only hope." Ron sighed, sinking onto the couch.

Harry giggled from beneath the pile of pillows. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Never mind," Harry replied. "Just a…never mind."

Peering out from the pillows, Harry looked speculatively at Ron. "So, what do I get if I come help you cook?" he asked, leering at Ron and licking his lips.

Ron grasped Harry's hand, dragging him up off the couch. "You get the satisfaction of a job well done. And I won't tell Fred and George it was you who gave them those charmed dildos in front of Mum."

"Awww," Harry moaned as he was dragged from his soft couch. "They didn't really mind."

"No, they didn't mind until one of the toys started screaming 'Ride me, big boy' in McGonagall's voice. That was just plain wrong, mate." Ron chuckled, remembering the scene that had caused.

"OK, fine. You have me in the kitchen." Harry sighed, leaning against the countertop. "Now what do you want me to do."

"I want you to read these instructions on the turkey and tell me how the blazes I'm supposed to cook it. There's different times and weights and incantations and I'm just bloody lost."

Harry picked up the instructions. He read them through twice. Then turned them right side up. They still didn't make any sense. "Are you sure we can't just order a turkey?"

Ron shook a spoon at Harry before he turned back to the stove to stir something that was beginning to boil over. "I will not have my family eating one of those store-bought monstrosities. Do you KNOW how many hormones are in one of those things?"

"Mate, you're sounding more like your mum every day." Harry grinned, ducking the flying cutlery that came his direction.

"Keep that up and I'll start calling you 'Tiger' when we're shagging," Ron joked as Harry visibly paled. Harry had never gotten over walking in on Ron's parents shagging enthusiastically as Molly called for her 'Tiger' to 'ride her harder.'

"not fair," Harry whispered, shuddering at the memory.

Ron chuckled again and turned back to the bubbling pots on the stovetop. "OK, so what do the directions say, Harry?"

"Alright, you've had it in the oven for an hour now to normalize the temperature?" Harry said, scanning the instructions. "The next step is to turn off the ambient heat completely and hit is with the Convectus charm. Then keep that going for the next…" Harry paused to calculate the weight to time ratio according to the chart in his hand. "Let’s say, two and half hours. Then baste it and finish it off with another forty-five minutes in a hot, magic-free oven."

"Well, that puts us right about at the time everyone should be getting here," Ron said nervously. "OK, let's turn this off, and set the charm". Pulling his wand from his back pocket, he tentatively aimed at the oven and murmured the spell.

Harry sidled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist from behind. Placing a sucking kiss along the side of Ron's neck, Harry purred. "Okay, loverboy. Now that the turkey is taken care of, how about you come over here and take care of me?"

Ron moaned and leaned back against Harry for a moment before shaking his head to clear the haze of lust. "Harry, stop that. We still have stuffing to make, potatoes to cook, sprouts to sauté, and dessert." Ron shrugged off Harry's embrace, walking toward the sink and a pile of potatoes.

"C'mon Harry, help me out here. You can either peel the potatoes or trim the sprouts." Ron gestured to the waiting vegetables.

"I can think of better things to peel off," Harry muttered as he grabbed a potato, aiming a charm meant to remove the outer jacket. As the potato began to smoke, Harry dropped the hot vegetable back into the pot of water.

Ron carefully took the potatoes away from Harry and gestured to the sprouts. "Start fixing those. And NO MAGIC!" he shouted as Harry began to raise his wand yet again. Ron had visions of tiny green projectiles flying around the kitchen like psychotic Snitches.

Harry grunted , picked up the paring knife and began to prepare the sprouts. After hacking through half a dozen, and being sprayed repeatedly, he tossed the knife onto the cutting board. "Can't do it," he muttered. "My clothes…stupid vengeful vegetables."

Ron tossed an apron towards Harry, "Put that on and quit griping. The vegetables do not have a vendetta against you."

Harry grumbled, catching the cloth and slipped it over his head before tying it around his back. Ron returned to his potatoes. He had almost finished peeling the first pot when he heard Harry call out from behind him.

"Oh, Ronnie. Need your help with something over here."

Ron turned, still aiming his wand at the last potato. Harry was sitting on the counter. Wearing the apron. And nothing else. Ron dropped the potato and the peeling charm hit his fingertip instead.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron cried out as his fingertip began to well droplets of blood.

Harry jumped off the counter, prowling seductively to where Ron was standing. "Poor baby," he cooed, taking Ron's wounded hand in his own. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Ron was still mesmerized at the sight of Harry in the plain, white apron.

Harry sucked Ron's finger into his mouth, staring seductively through long lashes as he applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Removing the finger from his mouth with a pop, Harry turned around, pressing his naked back against Ron's clothed front.

Swaying gently back and forth, Harry brought Ron's arms to wrap around his barely clad form. Harry moaned appreciatively as he felt Ron begin to harden through his trousers. Ron leaned forward to nuzzle and suck at Harry's neck as their movements began to speed up.

Harry reached between their bodies, unbuttoning and slowly beginning to lower Ron's zip. As he snaked one hand into Ron's pants, a loud hissing came from the stovetop behind the pair as smoke started to fill the room.

Ron snapped out of the lustful haze, and dashed toward the stove. The stove where an open flame was now consuming several towels and the beginnings of one of the side dishes.

As Ron began to beat at the flames, Harry aimed and shot a burst of water from his wand. As the water hit the hot oil, the flames spread. Ron yelled at him to stop, startling Harry, and taking the brunt of the deluge on himself.

Ron sputtered as Harry ended the stream of water. As the flames died, Ron stood in the middle of their kitchen, soaked from head to toe. The water poured down, plastering his hair to his forehead, as well as sticking his shirt tightly to his chest.

Harry eyed the wet man in front of him appreciatively.

"Mmm…love it when you're soaking wet," Harry purred as he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Ron, soaking himself in the process. Harry pulled Ron forward, licking softly at Ron's lips to entice him into a kiss. Ron stood gaping as he muttered "Wet, water, wet" to himself.

Growling, he disentangled himself from Harry's grasp. "Stop it, right now."

"You don't really want me to stop." Harry laughed, still grinning at the sight of a wet Ron.

"Yes, I do," Ron groaned. "You have to stop this right now, Harry. Or we're never going to have dinner ready…or even edible by the time everyone gets here."

"But what if I don't stop?" Harry grinned, running a hand across his chest. As Ron followed the path of Harry's' fingertips he noticed that the water had made the apron nearly transparent. He could just make out the hardening nubs of Harry's nipples beneath the garment. As his eyes began to trail lower, following the path of Harry's hand downward, Ron shuddered and turned away.

"I reckon I'll have to make you behave," Ron growled as he began to clean up the mess on the stove.

"Then make me," came Harry's answer, quickly followed by the wet splat of Harry's sodden apron hitting the wall next to Ron.

Ron turned around quickly, with fire in his eyes. "You will listen to me. And you will do as I say."

Grasping Harry's wrists in one hand, Ron fumbled for his wand with the other. Spinning Harry around and pressing him against the table Ron mumbled three successive spells. One bound Harry's ankles to the table legs. The next stuck Harry's arms across the table. The final spell effectively gagged Harry. Harry was still able to gasp and grunt, however.

"Since you don't know when to stop, and you can't seem to follow even the simplest instructions, I'll have to teach you," Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry moaned around the gag as Ron began to stroke light fingers along Harry's sides. This game of domination and submission was a favorite of the pair. And Harry knew that his earlier provocation would have Ron ready to play.

Stepping back from the table, Ron paused for a moment to study his handiwork. Seeing Harry spread out across the kitchen table was better than any meal. Quickly shedding his clothes, Ron stepped back to Harry and ran one large, warm hand along the small of his back, stopping to cup one of Harry's buttocks.

Harry whimpered and pressed back into that warm heat as much as his restraints would allow. "Stay still, now," Ron whispered as he brought his other hand up to begin massaging the twitching muscles of Harry's arse.

Harry was unable to stay still under the constant pressure and thrust his arse backward. Ron released Harry's flesh, drew back and snapped a quick smack across Harry's arse. Ron moaned as he watched the red handprint take shape on the pale flesh.

"I think this should be your punishment," Ron whispered huskily. Drawing back slightly to improve his angle, Ron smacked the other globe of Harry's arse, leaving a matching red print.

Harry was torn now between staying still as Ron commanded, and wiggling his arse to entice Ron to continue. Harry rested his cheek against the cool table top and began thrusting his arse back toward Ron.

"So, this is how you want it? You want me to spank this arse." Ron began grunting between the rain of blows he let land on Harry's arse and thighs. "I want your arse red and glowing for me. And then you know what I'm going to do?" Ron continued his string of one-sided conversation as Harry moaned behind the gag and thrust himself back into each blow.

"I'm going to get you all red. And then I'm going kiss, lick and bite every square inch of this delectable bottom. I'm going to make you all red for me, and then I'm going to fuck your arse with my tongue. I'm going to get you all opened up for me, nice and wet." Ron continued as his blows became less forceful and more erratic.

"And then when you can't take it any more, I'm going to sit back, and relax while you ride me. That's what you want, isn't it Harry? You want to fuck yourself on my hard cock until I make you scream?" Harry moaned as Ron kept up the tirade of the filthiest things he could think.

Harry felt his hard cock rub against the bottom of the table top with every thrust of his hips. He was getting close to losing control and he hadn't even been touched yet.

Harry moaned loudly as he felt the gag removed, and Ron knelt behind him, making good on his promise to mouth every inch of flaming hot skin.

"Oh, fuck Ron. Yes." Harry practically hissed as Ron rubbed his stubbled face against Harry's hot arse. "Want you. Need you. Oh, shit," Harry shouted as he felt Ron grasp both globes of his arse again to open him up.

"Fucking beautiful," Ron muttered before he leaned forward to lick a swath from Harry's balls to the small of his back. As Ron passed over his twitching hole, Harry felt a shock run through his body.

Harry jerked forward at the sensation, and felt his cock drag against the table once again. Moaning, he twitched his hips to entice Ron to continue.

"Gonna fuck you now, Harry," Ron rasped, his voice deepening an octave in roughened lust. Leaning forward, he began to lick and suck at Harry's waiting arsehole. Using his thumbs to open Harry even wider, Ron slowly slipped his tongue inside Harry.

Harry moaned and began rocking his hips back against Ron's face as the sensations began to overwhelm him. Just as he felt himself begin his final ascent, Ron moved one hand from Harry's arse to grasp the base of Harry's erection.

Sliding his tongue out of Harry, Ron rested a flushed cheek against Harry's own. "Not yet, love. You're not coming until I'm inside."

Ron stepped back to sit in one of the kitchen chairs as he release Harry from his bonds. Harry sank to the table for a moment to regain his equilibrium before turning around to face Ron.

Ron sat in the chair, idly stroking his erection as he watched Harry try to stand on shaking legs.

Harry cleared his throat as he slowly made his way to where Ron was sitting. Leaning forward, he kissed Ron passionately, leading his tongue on a merry chase between the two over-heated mouths. Harry knocked Ron's fingers from where he was still stroking his erection as he pulled back from Ron's mouth to whisper, "I thought you said this was mine to ride."

Ron groaned as Harry stroked a suddenly lubricated hand along Ron's hot length. Harry stopped stroking Ron's cock as he leaned forward once again to nip and suck at the red-head's soft lips.

Harry reached back between his legs to prepare himself. Ron's tongue-fucking had loosened him up considerably, so Harry quickly added a bit more lubrication and then climbed into Ron's lap, facing him.

With a couple softly uttered spells, the chair Ron was sitting in adjusted itself to Harry's specifications, foot rests and handgrips appeared in the proper places to make Harry's movements easier.

Harry leaned forward, and kissing Ron, lined up and sank quickly down on Ron's hard cock. Both men shared a moan as Ron was fully seated inside Harry's warm grasp. Ron snaked his large hands around so he was grasping Harry's arse yet again.

Before Harry had truly adjusted, he raised up and quickly sank back onto Ron's lap, moaning as he felt Ron move inside him. Harry quickly found a pounding rhythm that both he and Ron were happy with. Moving his hands from the hand grips to clasp around the back of Ron's neck, Harry began to softly twine the flaming locks of Ron's hair between his fingers.

Harry threw his head backward moaning incoherently as Ron planted his feet on the floor and began fucking upward as Harry slammed his hips down. Ron wound one arm around the small of Harry's back as he brought a hand between them to stroke Harry's bouncing cock.

"Fuck Harry, 'm gonna come. Need you to come for me. Fuck Harry, come for me," Ron rambled as he stroked Harry. Harry's head dropped forward onto Ron's shoulder as he felt the rush of orgasm approach.

There was no stopping Harry this time. He felt the tingle begin at his toes and quickly rise up to prickle his scalp. Harry tensed as he bowed back against Ron's supporting arm and came hard. His vision fading to white as he pumped stream after stream onto Ron's belly and into Ron's stroking hand.

"Fuck, Harry!" Ron shouted as Harry's orgasm squeezed him tight, causing his own to rush out, filling Harry. Both men leaned into each other panting. They were beginning to calm down, returning to normality.

A rush of applause came at the two naked men from the doorway of the kitchen. In their surprise, Harry fell backwards off Ron's lap as both men tried to cover themselves.

Ron grabbed his shirt, draping it across his lap as he turned to see his family filtering slowly into the kitchen. Then, to his surprise they all held up scorecards. Ranging from a 10.0 from the twins down to a 7.5 from his mother.

"Mum?" Ron choked out.

"I'm sorry dear, but I had to deduct points. Harry needs to learn to stick the dismount."


End file.
